gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cartel colombiano
El Cartel colombiano (o simplemente Cartel en Grand Theft Auto Advance) es una organización criminal que opera en Liberty City, cuyo oficio es la venta y tráfico de droga, tales como la cocaína o el SPANK. Han aparecido en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, el cual en estas tres entregas, han cumplido el rol principal en ser los enemigos del protagonista, Se trata de un cartel proveniente de Colombia, cuyo líder es Cisco hasta su fallecimiento, siendo ocupado luego por otra persona y posteriormente, teniendo como líder final a Catalina junto a Miguel. Descripción de la banda Datos fundamentales El Cartel colombiano son un grupo criminal proveniente de Colombia que llegan a Liberty City para vender sus productos de droga. Se desconoce el año en que llegaron a dicha ciudad, aunque ya en 1998 poseían cierto respeto entre las demás bandas. La vestimenta del Cartel colombiano ha ido variando durante los años. En 1998, consistía en un chaleco marrón, acompañado de una camisa roja y azul. Debajo, llevan puesto un pantalón gris y un par de zapatos marrones. También, utilizan como adornos unos brazaletes y relojes de oro y en ocasiones, un collar del mismo color. Para el 2000, utilizan camisas rosadas con unos pantalones verdes. Ya para el 2001, su skin varia a unas camisas hawaianas color azul y morado, llevando dentro de ella un polo negro. Aparte, usan unas botas marrones y pantalones del mismo color o en ocasiones, color azul, y un sombrero color negro con marrón. Territorios Propiedades Mansión de Cisco Mansión del cartel colombiano Staunton Plaza Almacén de Aspatria Negocios Fresh Meat Kappa Coffee House Panlantic Construction Company Armamento Vehículos Cruiser del cartel Esperanto Sentinel Integrantes Jefes }} Miembros }} Asociados }} Rivalidades y asociados Familia Leone La Familia Leone es una organización que tiene mucha influencia en Liberty City, en especial en el distrito de Portland. El Cartel colombiano no se lleva tan bien con los Leone, especialmente desde el incidente del intercambio. A partir de ese momento, ocurre un pequeño odio hacia los Leone, debido que habían pensado que era una trampa de la Familia Leone al momento de que apareciera la LCPD y la FBI en el lugar del trato. Tiempo después, el odio había crecido totalmente entre estas dos bandas. Para llevarle la delantera a los Leone, ya sea en negocios o en algún atentado, contratan a algún miembro de la Familia; en este caso a Curly Bob para que sea el espía del Cartel. Salvatore Leone empieza a sospechar de Bob y decide mandar al mismo Claude Speed para que descubra la verdad. Las sospechas de Salvatore hacia Bob sobre una supuesta traición había sido cierta, así que manda a Claude a destruir el barco de SPANK del Cartel colombiano. Pese a los esfuerzos del Cartel, el barco de la organización logra ser destruida gracias a los explosivos de 8-Ball, ocasionando una perdida fuerte de producción a los colombianos. Familia Leone.png|Logo de la Familia Leone. C-Banned18.PNG|El Cartel y los Leone en el intercambio. CLH11.png|La oveja negra de los Leone. Yakuza de Liberty City Los Yakuza son una organización de Liberty City. El Cartel se lleva completamente mal con los Yakuza, especialmente en el 2001. En GTA: LCS, el Cartel llevaba una relación neta con los Yakuza pero en GTA Advance, surge la chispa del conflicto entre estas dos bandas. Todo da inicio a un pequeño problema: Los Yakuza no dejaban distribuir los productos del Cartel en su territorio y por tanto, Cisco decide secuestrar a Yuka con tal de que los Yakuza acepten el pedido. Este acto hace enfadar a los Yakuza, debido que Yuka era la sobrina de Asuka Kasen, líder de la banda, así que mandan a Mike en ir a su rescate. Un año después, el odio entre el Cartel colombiano y los Yakuza ya había crecido, de tal modo que si se topaban el uno contra el otro en plena calle, se armaría un tiroteo. Por otro lado, el Cartel siempre metía sus narices en los intereses de los Yakuza en la ciudad, además, llegan a un acuerdo con los jamaicanos para humillar más a los Yakuza. Los Yakuza ya no soportan ni un minuto más al Cartel y deciden atacar sus negocios para perjudicarlos y debilitados por tales actos. Esto trae como consecuencia el fallecimiento de Miguel, uno de los miembros más importantes de la organización y la de Asuka Kasen, la cabecilla de los Yakuza. Yakuza.png|Logo de los Yakuza. SdC3.png|El secuestro de la estudiante. Waka13.PNG|El ataque del Cartel. Uptown Yardies Los Uptown Yardies son una banda de origen de jamaicano que opera en Liberty City. Al igual que los Yakuza, los líos y problemas del Cartel contra los Yardies da inicio a partir del año 2000. El Cartel no solo quería tener territorios por Costa de Vale, sino, por otros distritos. Así que decide apoderarse de las rutas de los Yardies para tener respeto en Isla Staunton y a su vez, poner en marcha la distribución de droga por la ruta de los jamaicanos. A pesar de eso, los Yardies responden con feroces ataques contra ellos e incluso, atentan contra el líder del Cartel. Para ello, Courtney utiliza a Mike para sus fines propósitos, culpando al Cartel como los responsables de la muerte de Vinnie, cosa que no era cierta. Al año siguiente, los problemas entre los Yardies y los Colombianos parece haber desaparecido. Los Colombianos unen fuerzas con los Jamaicanos para derrotar a los Yakuza y atacar sus negocios. De paso, decide ayudar al Cartel en tenderle una trampa a Claude Speed para asesinarlo, pero éste logra salir con vida del atentado. Uptown Yardies.png|Logo de los Uptown Yardies. CartelCA.png|Problemas con el Cartel. CartelCIII.png|Reunión con los Yardies. Southside Hoods Los Southside Hoods son una banda callejera de Liberty City. El Cartel colombiano se encontraba en paz con los Southside Hoods pero a partir de los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto Advance, los Hoods tendrán un enfrentamiento con los Colombianos. Cisco, líder del Cartel, ayuda a Mike a buscar a los asesinos de Vinnie y del experto en bombas. Los supuestos involucrados resultan ser algunos miembros de los Southside Hoods, por lo que Mike acaba con algunos de ellos con la ayuda del Cartel. Tiempo después, Cisco asiste a una junta sobre el problema de la peste bubónica que empezaba a expandirse por la ciudad. Cisco logra llegar a la reunión gracias a que Mike había actuado de señuelo, debido que algunos (los Southside Hoods y otras bandas más) no querían ver a Cisco en la junta. Más adelante, los Southside Hoods acaban con el líder del Cartel, bajo las ordenes de Vinnie, el cual había fingido su muerte. Este acto de los Hoods ocasiona el reemplazo inesperado de un nuevo jefe. Ya para el 2001, los Hoods se dividen en dos grupos y empiezan a tener conflictos entre ellos mismos. Esto causa que los Hoods dejen a un lado sus diferencias contra el Cartel. Hoods logo.gif|Logo de los Southside Hoods. SD-Hoods.png|Los Hoods atacando a la limusina de Cisco. SD-Hoods2.png|Enfrentamiento entre el Cartel y los Hoods. Mafia La Mafia es una organización que solo hace su aparición en GTA Advance. La relación entre el Cartel con la Mafia, no es tan grata. La Mafia atacará al líder del Cartel porque no deseaba que Cisco participara en la reunión sobre el asunto de la peste bubónica. Para suerte de la organización, Mike actúa como señuelo, dejando a Cisco irse por otra ruta para encontrarse a salvo de sus enemigos. Mafia.png|Miembros de la Mafia. SD-Mafia.png|La Mafia atacando al Cartel. Historia 1998 (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) 2000 (Grand Theft Auto Advance) 2001 (Grand Theft Auto III) Frases Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *I had the best yeyo (Tengo el mejor cargamento) *I had a mansion in Vice City (Tengo una mansión en Vice City) Grand Theft Auto III *You gonna be sorry!. (¡Lo vas a lamentar!) *You going to be sorry!. (¡Lo lamentaras!) *I going to kill you!. (¡Te voy matar!) *Watch the wheels, gringo!. (¡Cuidado con las ruedas, gringo!) *Sorry, Gringo. (Perdón, gringo) *It's no problem to kill you!. (¡No hay problema en matarte!) *Useless driver!. (¡Conductor inutil!) *No hay mas yeyo, señor. *You looking for trouble, gringo?. (¿Estas buscando problemas gringo?) *Ay, ay, get lost!. (Ok, ok, pierdete) *Señor Dickhead!. (Señor gilipollas) *Come on!. (¡Vamos!) *My dawn car!. (¡Mi maldito coche!) *You gonna pay for this!. (¡Pagaras por esto!) *¡Run or Die!. (¡Corre o muere!) *Si, si, bueno. *De nada. *Es nada, nada. *You﻿ big dumb Yankee boy!(¡Yankee tonto!) *You moving man?(Se mueve al hombre?) *Is my car, idiot, is my car, idiot!. (¡Es mi coche, idiota, es mi coche, idiota!) *Muchas gracias, señor. Misiones en las que el Cartel tiene participación Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *9MM Mayhem (Misión secundaria) *Contra-Banned *Panlantic Land Grab *Love on the Run Grand Theft Auto III *Introducción (III) *Cortando la hierba (mencionados) *Bombardea esa base: Acto I (Mencionados) *Bombardea esa base: Acto II *Trato sigiloso *Heroína (Mencionados) *Suministro de armas *El Liberador *¡Extermina a Waka-Gashira! *Hombre señalado (Mencionados) *Gran ladrón aéreo *Servicio de escolta *Cebo *Marchando un expreso *S.A.M. *El intercambio (III) Categoría:Cartel colombiano Categoría:Carteles de droga